<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Zuko wasn't Quiet this time by 1Zukoneedsafamily2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767796">Zuko wasn't Quiet this time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Zukoneedsafamily2/pseuds/1Zukoneedsafamily2'>1Zukoneedsafamily2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-29 03:27:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Zukoneedsafamily2/pseuds/1Zukoneedsafamily2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn't be Quiet this time</p><p>/So I couldn't stop myself from thinking about Bato being overtaken by the smell of firebender and this happened. written for post chapter seven/</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Zuko and The Water Tribe</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Zuko wasn't Quiet this time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLance/gifts">MuffinLance</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116591">Salvage</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLance/pseuds/MuffinLance">MuffinLance</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko woke up after having That Nightmare. Burning flesh and firebending smell filled his nose gagging him. He knew that the firebending smell was his but it didn't matter right now. All that mattered was getting it out of his nose. He tried throwing off all of his blankets and his shirt. But the smell was still too Strong. He couldn’t get away from it. The whole room smelt of it. He felt like he was going to throw up. He couldn't throw up in the crew room. They'd get mad at him. He doesn't want them to be mad. He rolled out of his hammock and stumbled past the middle hammock. He tried to get out of the crew room but a hand grabbed him but he just tugged on his arm until he was free. He ran above deck and he threw up over the side of the ship. He feels a hand on each of his shoulders making soothing sounds and the hands are All Wrong. The ship he is on is Wrong. He starts sobbing instead of throwing up because it’s all wrong and why isn’t Uncle coming to help? Where is Lieutenant Jee and his hot cocoa? Why are all these people in blue soft fabrics and not hard red and black metal? He wants his crew and uncle back, please. He just wants to go home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>